mepfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Rise
Kate Rise 'was the only daughter of gangster Ally and librarian Beatrice Rise. Kate's storyline has included gang wars, running a prostitution ring, torture, incest, rape, murder, drug dealing and drug trafficking. Storylines 'Backstory Due to the nature of her father's life, Kate spent most of her childhood sheltered away from the chaos. This, as well as the discovery of Ally's secret family, led to her mother Beatrice attempting to abduct her following her divorce and loss in a custody battle against Ally in 1988. Ally refused to let Beatrice leave her sight from then on, forced her to remarry him and used her as a prostitute for his men. '1996-2000' 'Romance with Ryan Wyatt and blackmailing Ken Joshua' Although many people knew of Ally's dodgy dealings, Kate didn't learn the truth. She quickly developed a strong crush on older Denny Houston, who had been accepted into Ally's gang and moved into Ally's house after his uncle was murdered. Due to Denny's depression following the murder of his uncle, Kate offered to babysit Bex for him and eventually offered herself to him in order to gain his attention. He rejected her due to her age numerous times which led to Kate's love for Denny burning stronger. When Denny rejected her once more, she furiously flirted with Ken Joshua, a man in his fifties. Having made a bet with Laura Smith-Joshua, Kate's role model whose mother Henrietta Smith was sleeping with Ally, Kate agreed to seduce Ken into bed with her which worked out very well. Although she had actually got Ken incredibly drunk and brought him home, she pretended to have recorded the entire event as evidence and agreed to show it to Laura, who didn't want to see it. Laura convinced her to blackmail him for money. Kate managed to extort £30,000 off him but lied that she had only extorted £10,000 to Laura and halved it. In 1997, Kate's love for Denny began to die down following the arrival of Ryan Wyatt, who immediately accepted her advances. However, despite their blossoming relationship, she refused to have sex with him until she was ready to do so. After spending all of the money, she decided to extort even more money off Ken but when his wife Henrietta revealed the affair with Ally, he refused to pay. Kate thus knocked him out with a spanner and stole another £44,000 of Ken's money, leaving him with temporary amnesia. Thus she was able to force him to pay £23,000 more. Saving up the money this time, Kate accidentally left a rucksack open slightly and Ryan soon uncovered the secret and, disgusted, he skipped town. Although he soon returned, he and Kate stopped speaking. 'Romance with Ryan Wyatt and Simon Brady, and murder of Beatrice Rise' Eventually Kate learned that her father's business partner, Jimmy Kennedy, was moving into town with his three sons Charlie, Matthew and David in 1998. Finding Matthew attractive, she kissed him when they first met. However Matthew refused to return her love and so she stopped pursuing him. Eric Calloway, the younger brother of David Calloway, revealed to Kate that he loved her after two years of keeping it quiet. Kate was horrified and slapped Eric for this. Kate began to take an interest in newcomer Simon Brady after her best friend, Maisie Calloway, who happened to be both Simon and Eric's niece, began to stop talking to her. While babysitting Jasmine McAuliffe, she asked for advise from Dan McAuliffe, the husband of June McAuliffe, Simon's aunt. Dan introduced Simon to Kate and the two began dating immediately. Despite enjoying themselves on the date, Ryan serenaded her and managed to win her around. Kate continued to refuse to have sex with Ryan still until eventually, when she found out Simon had slept with Sharon Norris, she decided to sleep with him. On New Year's Eve, Kate snuck Ryan into her room and the two tried to have sex again without getting caught by Ally or Beatrice. Ryan stopped to go toilet but when he returned, he alerted her that Simon had broken into the house with a police officer with drugs. Kate found them eventually and left to find her father, who was at the pub. On New Year's Day, the police raided their house and she told him what had happened but demanded to know the truth about the presence of the drugs. Kate was stunned to learn that Ally was a gangster and criminal mastermind. After this, Beatrice and Kate had an argument in which Beatrice told Kate to dump Ryan. Kate, angered, refused to dump him until Ally began agreeing with her. Demanding to know why she couldn't date who she wished, Kate revealed that she had already lost her virginity to Ryan. Ally told Beatrice to make sure she stayed there until he returned, as Ally had been tipped off by the corrupt police chief Henry Evelynn that Isaac Norris, Ally's police nemesis, had a search warrant for his car. When Ally returned with a bloodied nose, he discovers that Beatrice had already told Kate that she was cheating on him with David Calloway. In a furious argument, Ally beats up his wife until she is so battered she can no longer walk. Kate stops her father from killing her but when Beatrice attacks them both with a sharp knife, it is Kate who finishes her mother off with a hard blow to the head with a plate just as police turn up. Ally, after checking and confirming that Beatrice is dead, heads to the door and tells the police to leave furiously and bluffing that he'll sue them for that punch. Ally then tells Kate to pack her bags, just in case, while he takes his wife's dead body into the boot of his car. Kate begins crying at home due to the fact that she had just murdered her own mother and calls Ryan for comfort but he doesn't answer. Later that night, police inform her that her father has been arrested and fearing that it was due to the murder, she flees later that night without her phone. Ally eventually traces her down near Liverpool, where she had walked to, and reveals that they couldn't pin anything on him as they never found the body. Returning home, Ally decided to teach his daughter the ways of crime which Kate genuinely enjoyed until he confessed to her that Ryan was her brother, which he had only learned on the night of Beatrice's death. That same day, her father is killed in a car bomb. Kate heard rumours that Simon was the only one with access to the bombs used and believed he had been conspiring with Isaac to murder her father. Kate confronted her brother Ryan and, in tears, was disgusted when she realised he had always known of their relation, however, neither of them could resist the temptation and they slept together again. The next day, Denny Houston was arrested for her father's murder which shocked Kate, who had still liked Denny. 'Pregnancy and murder of Ryan Wyatt' In 2000, Kate sleeps with Simon several times over the first month until her birthday arrives. Kate decides to take over her father's position as ganglord with the assistance of Eric. However, she also recieves the aid from Eric's acquaintance Mark Friend, who had been a close ally of Ally's. Eventually, realising that Denny couldn't have possibly committed the murder alone, she realised that he would have had an assistance and feared it had been Simon. She then learned from Ryan himself that he had spent some time with Simon before Ally's death and figured he had stolen the bomb for Denny. When she confronted him about it, he denied it. Kate soon found out she was pregnant and both Simon and Ryan feared it was theirs. Kate told them it was Simon's baby and also told Simon the theory that Ryan had stolen the bomb. Unaware that Simon knew the truth - that Harry did it - Kate believed Simon when he told her that the bomb went missing on a night where Ryan had been there. He also told her that Ryan had planned to confront Ally head on. When she confronted Ryan, he couldn't deny the fact that he had been conspiring against Ally and during a fight, she accidentally stabbed him. Kate offered to drive him to the hospital as he was losing a lot of blood, but realising what he might say, she drove him to Epping Forest and buried him alive in a wooden coffin, but not without confessing that he is the true father of her unborn child. When she returned and tried to promise commitment from Simon, he noticed Ryan's disappearance. When Isaac revealed that a couple had come across a shallow grave with Ryan's corpse inside, Simon began to be suspicious of her. When she confesses to the murder, Simon proposes to her but then he tricks her into letting him sign his names onto all her accounts. Simon then sells all the businesses to Matthew and Harry, and forces her to flee from Selwich before the police catch up with her and her crimes. '2002-05' 'Fleeing to Swansea' Kate had fled to Swansea where she squatted in a flat and gave birth to her son Alastair Jr, and remained for two years attempting to live on the streets. Kate met Aaron Harding while homeless and the two managed to raise and steal enough money to buy a flat together. Aaron and Kate decided to get married. In 2002, Eric and Mark trace Kate down in Swansea and are thankful that she wasn't dead. Kate asked them whether the police had stopped searching for her. Mark then revealed that the police had never been on to them for anything and that her vanishing almost destroyed their criminal empire. Kate tells Eric that she really loves Aaron and can't bring him or her son into the world so he tells her to break up with him. Kate reveals that they are married now. Kate realises she has to go back to Selwich and tells Aaron that she needs to go away and that she only married Aaron for protection, not love, to make it easier for him to walk away, breaking both their hearts. Aaron tells her he's moving from their flat and so she returns to Selwich. Return to Selwich, affair with Simon Brady and battle for custody over Alastair Jr Upon returning, she finds that Simon is now married to Janine Wallace with a newborn son called Michael and that her house now belonged to Simon, Janine and his twin Maxine. She learned from Eric that Simon was no longer a police officer because he refused to kill him under Henry Evelynn's orders. Kate reunited with Simon in a lustful affair and revealed her desire to evict the McAuliffes from the pub and become the manager of SunRise again, as she owned both properties, and she did so. Simon soon stopped their affair as he had a son to look after now. Kate then demanded to know whether or not he was interested in knowing about the welfare of his other son. The next day, after a long argument, Kate learns that Aaron, with Alastair, has moved into Selwich and spends the whole day trying to evade him. Simon and Aaron begin talking and introduce the two toddlers to each other. When Simon spots Kate, Aaron notices her too and demands that she take back her son. Simon realises that the baby Aaron had was his, as far as he was aware at least. Isaac began to torment Kate upon noticing her around and says that he wants justice for Ryan. Janine and Kate soon encounter one another and the pair fight, as Simon had revealed that they had slept together. Kate soon tells Janine that it wasn't just one night which leads to Simon slapping her in the middle of the pub. Simon later tells Kate that she is sick in the head and isn't fit to be a mother to Alastair Jr so reveals his plans to gain custody of him. Janine supports Simon through his ordeal until Kate decides to bring an end to his custody campaign with £20,000 which she gives to Janine. Later that night, having left a rucksack of money with Janine, Kate prepares to go home but she is attacked on the street by an unknown assailant. Kate believes that Simon did it and tries to use it as an excuse to put a stop to his custody plans, also revealing that Janine had accepted money to betray him. Simon throws Janine out as well as emptying the contents of the rucksack out the window of the pub during a heated confrontation with the pair. Enraged at the loss of her money, Kate orders released convict Denny Houston to kill Simon as proof that he didn't kill her father Ally in the explosion. On the day of the planned murder, Kate manages to get herself an alibi by sleeping with Eric. The police suspect Denny almost immediately because he had recently threatened to kill Simon. Kate manages to get Denny off the hook when Simon makes a speedy recovery. Simon reveals that he knows she put down the hit and threatens to get back at her. He crushes up Kate's pills and drugs her before setting fire to the pub. He then heads downstairs and alerts the entire pub that there is a fire and rushes upstairs himself to save Alastair Jr. When Matthew, Eric and Denny head upstairs, Simon hands Alastair Jr to Eric while he goes to get Kate himself. Matthew and Denny help put out the flames and Kate rewards Simon by agreeing to go for shared custody. Simon reveals that because the fire occured under her care, he was getting his hands on Alastair Jr with sole custody. Taking the baby, Simon prepares to leave Selford but Kate confesses that Ryan was Alastair Jr's father, not Simon. Simon takes a DNA test to be sure and is stunned by the results. 'Relationships with Eric Calloway, Ken Joshua, Sharon Norris and Harry Brady, and the murder of Isaac Norris' With Simon ending his fight for custody, Kate, Maisie and Laura go out to a party and discuss their romantic lives. As Laura was in a relationship with James McAuliffe and Maisie was engaged to Dan McAuliffe, they pointed out that Kate wasn't in one, as they didn't count her marriage to Aaron, who had left Selwich following the revelation of Kate and Simon's affair. Maisie tries to set Kate up with Charlie Kennedy but their date fails because Mark interrupts with news that somebody had broken into SunRise. They soon found that it was Dan and James McAuliffe, who had come to steal Kate's money, through the CCTV cameras and agree to take the brothers out. Kate orders Mark to kill Dan and then frame James for his murder at Christmas but the attempted murder falls through. James soon realises that Kate wants Dan dead so he packs all their bags and tells Dan he's leaving. Dan sends Jasmine to live with James in case he is killed as he doesn't wish for his daughter to see him die. James and Jasmine leave for America. Maisie learns from Kate that Dan's going to die so she tells him to flee with her. Maisie and Dan leave for the airport with Kate in hot pursuit but when they arrive, he refuses to take her with him and strands her there. Kate comforts a heart-broken Maisie and takes her back to Selford. Upon her return, she finds her pub completely trashed and the upstairs is flooded, with a message written in lipstick on her mirror reading "I know what you did". As 2003 begins, Kate is found by Simon who wishes her a good year but she confronts him about the break-in at the pub. Although Simon denies it, she is suspicious. Kate sleeps with Eric after she has nowhere to stay for the night. Isaac Norris visits her in the morning and threatens to call the police because she had slept with a minor. Kate ignores his threats and continues to bombard Simon with warnings to stay away from her. Eric offers to teach Simon a lesson but she stops him and kisses him, saying that she wants to be with him. However Eric gently rejects her, reasoning that they shouldn't mix business with pleasure. Annoyed at being rejected, Kate gets drunk and has a string of one-night stands until she eventually sleeps with Ken Joshua. Ken begins to pay her for sex which Kate happily accepts but Laura soon finds out and forces her to stop. After a row with Laura, Kate is determined to anger her and tells Ken that she wants to have a committed relationship with Ken. The police recieve an anonymous tip-off that she had been prostituting herself and fearing Laura had made the call, she says yes to Ken's proposal. Kate and Laura fight but end up throwing themselves down a flight of stairs, injuring themselves. Laura is admitted to hospital with a broken leg. Aaron soon returns to Selford and tries to get back together with Kate while Isaac continues to threaten her unless she comes forwards about murdering Ryan. When she realises that Isaac was responsible for attacking her previously, smashing up the pub and the anonymous tip-off, Kate concludes that he has to die. She at first lures in Isaac's daughter Sharon by kissing her. Sharon falls for Kate and reveals that her father plans to move away from Selford. Isaac packs his bags and decides to take a trip to the airport. Kate spots Isaac on the streets and tells him that Ryan deserved his death so Isaac attacks her and reveals to her that Ryan wasn't involved in Ally's death whatsoever and that he had actually given the bomb to Harry Brady to plant. Kate, shocked by this, runs away. Realising he's compromised his freedom, Isaac pursues Kate to SunRise where she tries to call the police and tell them the truth but Isaac throws her phone against the wall and smashes it. He then attempts to rape her and manages to succeed for a while, but during the rape, she gets hold of a gun Mark had stashed in the desk's drawers and she shot Isaac in the head. Following Isaac's death, Kate headed back to Isaac's house where Sharon was waiting for her. Kate kisses Sharon for comfort, but doesn't tell her what she did to her father. The next morning, Kate goes outside in just a t-shirt where she is first confronted by Laura, who tells her to stop using her father and suspects her of cheating with Isaac (as she had emerged half-dressed from Isaac's house). Kate ignores her and finds Eric. She asks him to baby-sit Alastair Jr while she goes out, and finds Mark, who tells her that Isaac's dead body is lying in their club. Kate reveals that Isaac raped her so she shot him dead. She then leaves the pub at night and returns to the club to see Isaac's body is still there. Harry turns up and asks to come in but Kate refuses, claiming that she would rather go to his house for the night. Kate sleeps with Harry, but is spotted entering the house by Laura. Kate confesses to Ken, on the request of Laura, that she had been cheating on him and tells him a few home truths. Ken suffers a heart attack and is rushed to hospital but Kate doesn't visit him and instead returns to Sharon and has sex with her. When Sharon mentions that she is going to visit Isaac on the weekend, she takes her to the club but Isaac's body has vanished, along with the gun and the mess. Sharon demands to know why she dragged her there. Unable to cope, Kate dumps Sharon too and goes to find Harry. She soon asks him to move in at the pub, which he agrees to do, despite Simon's warning. Denny and Mark demand to know what she is playing at and she reveals that Isaac and Harry were Ally's killers. Kate told them to act as if they didn't know this information and returned to find Harry at the pub searching through her things. Kate tells him that she knows what he did and Harry strangles her but she fends him off. She then revealed to him that Isaac raped her before he left and so Harry tells her that she deserved it and attempts to rape her as well but just as he starts, the police break into the pub. Harry fights them off but is finally arrested for Ally's murder. Victims - Beatrice Rise - bludgeoned her with a plate, 1999 - Ryan Wyatt - stabbed and buried alive, 2000 - Isaac Norris - shot in the head, 2003 - Henry Evelynn - tortured and decapitated, 2006 - James McAuliffe - drugged, raped and tortured to death, 2009 - Louis Bromley - drugged, raped and beat to death with fists, 2011 - Laura Smith-Joshua - forced her to jump from a building, 2012 Gallery RISE Kate, 1996 (1).jpeg|Kate, posing for a photo (1996) RISE Kate, 1996 (2).jpeg|Kate poses for a photo (1996) RISE Kate, 1997.jpeg|Kate meets Ryan (1997) RISE Kate, 1998.jpeg|Kate goes to Margate with Ryan (1998) RISE Kate, 1999.jpeg|Kate attends her father's funeral (2000) RISE Kate, 2002.jpeg|Kate returns to Selwich (2002) RISE Kate, 2003.jpeg|Kate and Aaron flirt in the swimming pool (2003) RISE Kate, 2004 (1).jpeg|Kate and Matthew share a charged moment (2004) RISE Kate, 2004 (2).jpeg|Kate and Matthew kiss (2004) RISE Kate, 2005.jpeg|Kate is unsure whether to marry Eric or jilt him for Matthew (2004) RISE Kate, 2006.jpeg|Kate prepares to sleep with Mark (2006) RISE Kate, 2007.jpeg|Kate decides to leave Selwich (2007) RISE Kate, 2008 (2).jpeg|Kate returns to Selwich without Matthew (2008) RISE Kate, 2008.jpeg|Kate pleads with Dan to stay around for his baby (2008) RISE Kate, 2009 (1).jpeg|Louis grabs Kate as she flees (2009) RISE Kate, 2009 (2).jpeg|Louis forces himself onto Kate (2009) RISE Kate, 2011.jpeg|Kate returns to Selwich with murder on mind (2011) RISE Kate, 2012 (1).jpeg|Kate is confronted by Laura about Louis' death (2012) RISE Kate, 2012 (2).jpeg|Kate tries to seduce Matthew (2012) RISE Kate, 2012 (3).jpeg|Kate faces her final showdown with stalker Neil (2012) Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Killers Category:Serial killers